Where did you learn that?
by David8-Shaw
Summary: David 8 and Elizabeth's start at a new life among the stars. Where are they headed? Will anything get steamy with them, or is that all in my own head?
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Where did you learn that?"

Fandom: Prometheus

Rated: T, possibly M for later chapters.

Characters/Pairings: David 8/ Elizabeth Shaw.

_I do not own Prometheus of any of the characters. This is merely fanfiction, and nothing more. No profit is gained at all._

Eyes a clear blue, skin as real as any human's, and a smile that could melt away the brain of any woman or man... This blonde android was the one keeping her still sane, for they were so far out in deep space.

This was farther than Elizabeth Shaw may have ever been in her entire lifetime. Past the planet LV-223, where so much history had happened. She was the last survivor of the crew of _Prometheus_, Meredith Vickers would have been with her, had she just rolled with her as the Engineer's ship crashed around them.

'Who would want her company, though...' Thought Elizabeth as she stared into the shining map onboard the stolen Engineer cruiser. She sighed, and guessed that anything would be better than having just a robot as her company. A robot, who's cheery attitude and yet sometimes could shift just like a human's. A robot that had killed her boyfriend, infected him, like how she was infected! _'Oh, how I hate him!'_ She cursed to herself mentally, and physically pounded her fist onto the grooved dashboard. A glowing substance beaming to life.

David grabbed her wrist carefully, now next to her suddenly- _'When did he get there?'_ Shaw thought as he broke the silence and spoke so calmly to her, making eye-contact.

"Dr. Shaw, I think it is not too wise to be doing that to yourself. You could be harmed, rupture a blood vessel with how hard you hit things... Never knew you had that much strength." He smiled right at her and gently took her hand in his, taking a cloth out from his pocket and going to wrap it around her bleeding palm.

Shaw wrenched her hand away. "Do not tell me what is wise, David, please! I think I have the mind to know what is or isn't wise." She snapped at him, then put that hand to her lips and apologized over and over again to him. "Forgive me, David... I did not mean to... yell at you. I was-"

"I know, Dr. Shaw. You were only reacting to the pain, still." His hand reaching down to lightly press against her stomach. "Does this still sting at night?"  
Elizabeth was startled by his placement of his hand, and stood up slowly, pushing his arm away gently with her shaking delicate hands. "I- I do, but... David, please do not do that again. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I know, Dr. Shaw." He smiled, eyes following her as she stood, and following her when she had stepped backwards.

"And please, call me Elizabeth. How many times must I tell you?" She stepped back until she had reached the wall behind her, back pressing to it. His hand pressing to the wall by her head, fingers splaying out there.

"Oh, forgive me, Elizabeth. I am sorry if I had made you uncomfortable with my inappropriate hand-placements." His smile still remaining as he leaned his body up closer to hers, waist pinning against her small frame.

"David..." Shaw's voice tensing and her body going almost rigid, confused by his actions. "What are you doing?" Her head jerked back when suddenly his lips were upon hers, and she could not move away, noticing that his other hand had reached around to grab her waist. Shaw was absolutely stunned. _'Was this in his programming? How did he know about kissing or being so intimate? Did he- no.' _

When he pulled his lips from hers, he took notice to her expression. "My, what is on your mind, Elizabeth?"

"I..." Catching her breath. "..am curious, David... Where did you learn to do that? And why did you?"

He simply smiled and tilted his head a bit, releasing her waist and moving to stride away. "Why, from you and Dr. Holloway, of course." Not even bothering to answer her other question.

(To be continued or not?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth Shaw had retreated into a smaller room of the Engineer's cruiser to think on what had just happened. She put her fingers to her lips, remembering the surprisingly warm kiss from David. With her arms now trembling slightly, she could not focus on anything else other than his intimate gestures and that damn kiss! _Why? Why did he do that? _Cursing internally to herself, and slouching over on the bedding.

_Thank you, God, for those spar supplies I nabbed before running for my life from the one who wanted me dead! _Her hands reaching down to grip the side of the little bed, sheets being one of the thing she had taken, and a few nourishing supplements.

_Who knows how much longer my stomach will be able to hold onto the strange mush that David brews up for me. How there managed to be a garden on this ship is beyond my understandings. He kept going on about the self-sustaining preservation of the atmosphere or whatever. Ugh... It sends my head for a wallop just thinking on it._ Pressing her fingers more onto the sheets, clenching them so tightly, and zoning ahead she did not even notice the android standing in her doorway.

David had been watching her, observing her reactions, knowing full well what she was thinking about. The way her jaw clenched and cheeks flushed slightly, made his internal memory click, and wanting to see more of her reactions to his touch. Clearing his throat, he spoke up so softly. "Ah... Dr. Shaw? Are you quite alright?" Striding up to her and staring down with a gentle, curious expression.

"Yes, why do you ask, David?" Nearly jolting back at hearing his voice, wondering how long he had been there.

"Well, I had noticed you looked a bit feverish?" He knelt down and pressed a hand to her forehead, the warm fingers getting a temperature from her, synthetic sensors tracking on her quickening heartbeat. He could not hold back that small smile, and gazed at her.

"I... David... I'm fine." She put a hand to his shoulder and firmly held onto it, gazing right back at him with a stern expression, fighting back the nervousness and hoping to God that her heart was not hammering as fast as she felt it.

"...Oh, but Dr. Shaw... You look less than fine. Is it the scarring harming your health? The stitches, perhaps?" His hand travelling from her forehead down to rest at the front of her t-shirt, fingers playing with the hem of the thin white fabric. Immediately, his wrist was grabbed, and he glanced down to see her small fingers curled around it. Eyes locking again with hers, he leaned closer and pressed his lips so close to hers but not touching. "Elizabeth... I will not harm you, I promise. I do recognize that my actions are very inappropriate, but I am only looking out for your good health."

She kept her gaze stern, but then yielded after a moment, nodding to him. "Fine, take a look and see then if there is something wrong with me." Gently, David pushed her back onto the bed and lifted up her shirt a bit, exposing the reddish flesh around the stitches on her stomach.

"My, my... You do seem to have not healed much." Fingers grazing along the grooves of the stitches, giving his ears the tiniest of pleasure at hearing her gasp lightly from his touch. David's head tilted a bit to the side, eyes locking with hers, and then he moved to lie on his stomach on the bed covers. This had definitely startled her, body tensing up, but he lowered his head gently and kissed along the red bruising marks.

Shaw let her head tilt up against the pillow, a sigh escaping her throat, his lips on her tender flesh making her head start to swim. "David, please... what are you doing down there? This is... making me feel better, I admit- but is this not a bit too.- too personal?" Jolting up when she felt his fingers hook in around the hem of her trousers, but a hand on her stomach pushed her lightly back again. David chuckled at her expression. "If it is helping you, Dr. Shaw- Pardon me, Elizabeth... Then, please enjoy..."

She could feel her mind start to numb slightly already, the pleasure doing wonders to her, and his fingers trailing down her exposed skin. Bit by bit, all of her clothes were removed, and all the while his fingers grazing over every part of flesh he had not seen before. Curiously attending to her, and when she cried out with more sighs, fingers stopping at her crotch - His head moved up, and he leaned over her small frame, a thick digit moving into her warm folds.

"D-David! Oh, God-OhGod, what are you- oh! _Please_!" Her voice so light against his neck, breathing coming out in short pants, and three fingers now stuffed into her heat. With a few more moments of pulling them in and out, slowly building a rhythm, and going past the norm for any man that was not synthetic like he! Her head shook from side to side, groaning and moaning out, and body slickening up with her sweat. Finally, with a few more grunts and groans, her body tensed and liquids pooled right out from where his fingers slammed so snugly against her vaginal wall.

He was finding this very amusing almost. Having Elizabeth not only gasping out his name, but pulling on his blue spacesuit, made him all the more curious. Wanting to explore so much more of her body and mind. Well, he had all the time in the universe... It would just be simple excuses of not finding the planet just yet, even though that was true, but he would let it last so much longer when he finally did find it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth did not remember passing out, but when she awoke with fluttering eyelashes, her clothes had been removed and she had apparently been cleaned. She was now in her undergarment gauze wraps, and a loose white hospital-like gown over those, feeling very exposed at the moment.

Sitting up, she realized she was in an entirely different room. One that was fashioned into looking like a medical bay of sorts, must be David's doing. How he had managed to make the smooth structure of an alien ship shaped like so was baffling, but she ignored that for now. Her head was swimming with wooziness, and she placed a palm on her forehead, standing up.

The dizziness kept up when she moved over to lean on the dark counter, and she bit on her lip, trying to fight back the urge to vomit all over the place. A hand was suddenly, so lightly on her shoulder, and she turned to face the one responsible.

David stood there with a small smile on his expression, and moving his hand down her arm gently. "Why, good morning, Doctor Shaw. Are you quite alright? You look pale."

Elizabeth practically rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side, speaking quietly. "David, I am-... My head is spinning..." Her head felt so heavy, and she leaned it right up onto his chest with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry... I should not have let you touch me last night. Who knows what you did..." Her voice turning almost harsh, and she fought to have her head up to give him a stern gaze.

David only tilted his head to the side a bit, that curious stare never leaving, and smiling still. "Oh, Doctor Shaw, now that was just too mean. I would never harm you, like I had to Dr. Holloway. Besides... That was entirely not what I would have wanted for him. Everything was under my father's orders. I am sorry it had to come to that."

Elizabeth gave him one of her harshest of glares, and then looked too terribly upset, moving out of his grip on her arm. "How... How can you say something just as cruel? Oh- wait. It is because you are a robot!- I'm sorry, David." She immediately apologized, regretting yet again at seeing how hurt his expression had gone. Even though he was just that, his actions were so very human, and it always wrenched at her heart. "That was.. my anger.. I should not have pointed it at you." Apologizing again to him, and placing her hand on the counter, holding her stomach lightly. "I... " Her breath feeling so short.

The android blinked a few times, and went over to her quickly, placing his hand over her forehead. "My, my... you are burning up, Elizabeth." Not being able to make up his mind of what to call her, for he adored both saying the title and her lovely first name. "And..." He lowered his head a bit, taking her chin with that same hand to tilt it up. "I accept your apology with a glad heart. I should never have brought up... your... intimate lover." Tone and slight facial expression giving away that tinge of jealousy, which was such a very strange feeling to him. Feelings. Something that it was only thought humans and sentient creatures could posses. Yet, here he is. A sentient robot, made by the ones claiming he was not. _Oh, but not you, Elizabeth Shaw..._

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush, when he had said the words 'intimate' and 'lover' it had set off her hormones she was so sure. _No, I will not give into this temptation. Already once did he have me by the whims of sexual seduction, but not this time. My body is not to be examined, or to be a tool. This goes against everything I believe, to lay with a robot - a machine. I just cannot._

Those thoughts of hers, though, were easily dissolved when he had leaned down and took her lips into his with a gentle kiss. The way his mouth molded so superiorly with hers had sent her body wringing out into chills. An arm was wrapped around her, and then she was pressed back into the counter lightly with the other hand, now on her hip. Moaning so softly into the kiss, his warm tongue slipped in past her defenses, sliding up the roof of her mouth slowly.

_I will not give into temptation. The Lord is my Sheppard..Oh, no... I will yield, just yield to it, Elizabeth. _She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and the urge to vomit had all but left her thoughts by now. Pulling out of the kiss to catch her breath, she glanced down and could feel his bulge right up against her very thin cloth. "David?... I did not know that... You. um..." Almost feeling too shy to think or mention of it.

Those blue eyes of his lightened up with a charming smile, and glanced down at them. "Oh, yes. Does not everyone of the male gender have a penis, Dr. Shaw?" Waggling a finger at her, his eyebrow quirking up, and actually trying to make some kind of joke with her. That went over her head, and having a very shocked expression now. She just could not believe that those creators of his actually did this.

Pressing himself right up against her, so snugly grinding, loving the surprised gasp that escaped from out of her throat. "Elizabeth... Do I... have permission to...?" Leaning his head against hers, and whispering so sensually in her ear. "...to make love you?"

_I wish to know now who had taught him to speak like this, and what exactly he had... watched during those two years of space travel to have become so..sensually attractive?... _Shaw nodded, leaning her head into his and breathing out slowly. "Yes, David. Yes... You have my permission..." His smile was the thing she saw when she looked into his face. A pure, almost ecstatic smile.


End file.
